Many styles of containers may be selected to be used to transport and to store non-carbonated beverages including juice drinks and associated products such as super pasteurized milk products. Examples of such containers include containers composed of glass, of plastic, or of paraffin coated paper products. One container product which has gained wide consumer acceptance comprises a substantially rectangular, box-shaped paper container having flexible sidewalls and a pierceable, foil sealed access port on its top. The access port generally is located substantially in a corner portion of the top of the box and is approximately one-eighth to one-quarter of an inch in diameter. The foil seal functions as an closure and as a means to maintain a sterile fluid product, but is capable of being punctured easily through piercing with a selected pointed end of a plastic drinking straw. One such juice box container is marketed under the name "Tetra-Pak." See, for example, United States Letters Patent No. 4,287,247, incorporated herein by reference.
When accessing the interior of the beverage container, the pointed end of a plastic drinking straw (such straw is generally provided attached by a securement means, such as glue or adhesive tape, to the exterior of the beverage container) is placed against the foil seal located on the top of the beverage container and pressure is exerted until the straw pierces the seal and becomes immersed in the liquid contained within the beverage container. The foil seal, although pierced, nevertheless maintains a fairly secure seal about the sidewall of the drinking straw.
This style of beverage container is attractive because it is easily manipulated by small children, can be carried in school lunch boxes, and is disposable, among other reasons. Nevertheless, several problems are associated with beverage containers of the "Tetra-Pak" style. Most importantly, the juice box container has very flexible sidewalls; the sidewalls generally are constructed of a paper product. After the drinking straw has been inserted through the foil seal and immersed within the fluid contained within the beverage container, the fluid may be expelled easily through the drinking straw by exerting pressure on the sidewalls of the beverage container through squeezing. With even slight pressure, fluid is transported through the drinking straw and is discharged in a stream from the exposed end of the drinking straw. Unfortunately, many small children do not comprehend that pressure exerted on the exterior sidewalls of the container will result in an unwanted puddle of liquid; those that do comprehend, much to the dismay of some adults, sometimes delight in their new found toy and its garden-hose like qualities.
With these problems in mind, the present invention is a receptacle for housing a juice box container and for prohibiting the discharge of juice or other fluid from a drinking straw by squeezing the sidewalls of the juice box container.